


girls like her

by Brave_Princess (BuongiornoPrincipessa)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, F/F, Femslash, Genderbending, Genderswap, Harry Potter Next Generation, Romance, Sapphic September 2020
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26721730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuongiornoPrincipessa/pseuds/Brave_Princess
Summary: Seu pai tinha te alertado sobre garotas como ela, ele disse para ficar bem longe.
Relationships: Female Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley
Collections: Sapphic September 2020





	girls like her

**Author's Note:**

> POV em segunda pessoa direcionado a Rose.

Seu pai tinha te alertado sobre garotas como ela, ele disse para ficar bem longe. Mas para você isso foi um exagero.

Claro, Scorpia tira notas baixas e não anda com pessoas exatamente boas. Só que isso é apenas uma parte de quem ela é. Você conhece um outro lado dela que sabe que caso seu pai chegasse a conhecer também, ele iria amá-la tanto quanto você a ama.

Ela se importa com os outros e apesar das notas baixas possui conhecimento sobre o mundo que nenhuma escola, nem mesmo Hogwarts, poderia ensinar. E além de tudo isso, ela te entende como ninguém mais entende e te conforta quando todos parecem estar contra você.

Talvez seja por todas essas coisas que você não se importa de beijá-la quando Scorpia cheira a álcool e a nicotina. E talvez seja por amá-la mais do que a si mesma que você xinga o seu pai, o lança infantilmente o dedo do meio e vai embora de casa com a Malfoy do seu lado.


End file.
